fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Fighters: Tournament
Kirby Fighters: Tournement is a fighting platformer multiplayer game for 2014 for the Wii U, developed by HAL Laboratory and published by GreenStar Studios. This game looks similar to Kirby Fighters from Kirby Triple Deluxe. Unlike the game, though, this game have amount of abilities from the past Kirby games and it also feature different fighting modes. This games has also a similarity between the Super Smash Bros. series. Additionally, this game can be also played up to 8 players. More information coming soon... Intro TBA Gameplay The gameplay is very similar from Kirby Fighters (Deluxe) ''of ''Kirby Triple Deluxe. ''But there's much new content in this game: new abilities, new stages and new items, including story mode and more. Single Player Single Player mode allows one to play with one of the 14 Copy Abilities like a classic fighting game. The player may choose from one of the 14 Copy abilities that follow below, after "Gameplay". There are 7 games in total: Story Mode TBA Classic Mode This mode is similar to ''Kirby Fighters (Deluxe). You must surpass 15 rounds to the final and unlock alternate costumes or abilities. Battle Mode Battle Mode is a free playable mode that allows you to choose abilities, difficulties and stages. First, after choosing an ability, the player has to select a difficulty. The difficulties are Easy, Normal, Hard and the all newest difficulty: Expert. After choosing a difficulty, the player has to select a stage that follows below, after "Abilities". And then, the player must press start when he's ready to battle. He can also choose items, rounds and lifes during the battle. Ability Attack Mode This mode is a little different than other modes because the player cannot longer choose an ability. Due to that, during in the stage, while starting, the player will start as Kirby, without an ability. Kirbies are only allowed to inhale, dash, walk, jump and tackling. After 10 seconds, it will fall 10 random abilities above on the screen. The objective is that Kirby must inhale an ability and turn into that so he can attack the others easily. The other abilities will fall under 30 seconds. Tag Tag allows the player to "play tag" with others. When the player's dead, he will turn into Ghost Kirby and can touch his opponents to be alive again. Otherwise, the opponents can attack Ghosts to prevent from being touched. Who remains as last is the winner of this mode. Star Collectors This mode allows the player to collect stars as many if possible. There's so many stars: a yellow star; it's worth 1 stars, a green star; 10 stars, a red star; 30 stars and the rarest one is the blue star; it's worth 50 stars. If a player has been attacked, he lose some stars and these falls to the ground. Who haves the most, wins. Smash Mode This mode is almost similar as Super Smash Bros. Series. Challenge Chamber This sub-game allows the player to test the player's skills. It's similar to Kirby's Return to Dreamland. The Arena TBA The True Arena TBA Training Allows the player train with a Metal Waddle Dee. It won't hurts you. There's also some tutorial steps avaiable. Multiplayer Online Mode Abilities To see the list of different abilities of this game, see here: TBA Startable Abilities They are in total 14 abilities. Beetle and Bell are now startable. Fire and Spear are new in this game. Unlockable Abilities These are all new in this game, including Crystal, Axe and Mace. Unlocking methods will be written soon... Rare Abilities Theses abilities can you only use temporary. Super Ablilities To have these abilities, it must level to 3 for some normal abilities rensambling of these. DLC's DLC's are in Nintendo eShop. You can have these if you played all the modes and the tournement. They have a meaning like: Mario is the mascot of Nintendo or relasing and upcoming games. Not all the games will be in this DLC list. These are all from Nintendo. Characters *'Kirby and '[[Kirby (species)|'his buddies with the same name'.]]: They accepted the invitation from King Dedede and participated the tournament. They also have stat bonuses. They are already unlocked follow as: *'Starters' **Pink Kirby (Balanced) **Green Kirby **Yellow Kirby **Cyan Kirby (Speed Attack: +2 - Powerful Attack: -2) **Violet Kirby **Blue Kirby **Violet Kirby **Grey Kirby **Black Kirby *'Unlockbles' **Red Kirby **Orange Kirby **White Kirby *'Meta Knight: ' *King Dedede: He was who haves invited the Kirbies to fight each other. After a long tournament, it becomes a disaster so the King goes to fight too. He's an unlockable character. *'Bandana Dee ' *'Shadow Kirby' *'Dark Meta Knight' *'Galacta Knight ' Stages Playable Stages All these stages are returning from ''Kirby Fighters (Z) ''but the design and the layout changes. Unlockable Stages DLC's Items Returning Items New Items Gallery AmericanBoxart KFT.png|Early boxart Screenshot1_KFT.png|Ability Select screenshot. AmericanBoxart2_KFT.png|New American Boxart EuropeanBoxart_KFT.png|European Boxart JapaneseBoxart_KFT.png|Japanese Boxart Logo_KFT.png|The logo of this game. Wallpaper_KFT.png|Wallpaper of this game. SwordJpn.png|Sword Kirby in Japanese version CharacterSelectFinal_KFT.png|The final character select screenshot SingleModeMenuScreenshot.png|Single Mode Menu Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:2014 Category:Wii U Games Category:HAL Laboratory Category:GreenStar Studios Category:Fighting Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games